1972 in comics
This is a list of comics-related events in 1972. Events Year overall * Marvel Comics forms their British publishing arm, Marvel UK (under the corporate name Magazine Management London Ltd.). * Phil Seuling founds East Coast Seagate Distribution, developing the concept of the direct market distribution system for getting comics directly into comic book specialty shops, bypassing the established newspaper/magazine distributor method. * Art Spiegelman publishes "Maus", a three-page strip which will eventually turn into Maus, for Funny Aminals cq], an underground comic published by Apex Novelties. * DC acquires licensing rights to the Marvel Family, originally published by Fawcett Comics. * Fleming H. Revell establishes Spire Christian Comics. * Jacques Glénat, at only twenty years old, establishes Glénat. * Newspaper strip Captain Kate ceases syndication. January * Korak, Son of Tarzan (1964 series), with issue #45, cancelled by Gold Key Comics. (The title is acquired and continued by DC in June.) February * The Brave and the Bold #100 (February /March cover date): Batman teams up with Robin, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Green Lantern. (DC Comics) * With issue #206, Gold Key Comics cancels Tarzan, a title it acquired from Dell Comics in 1962. March * Marvel Comics launches its second ongoing Spider-Man title, Marvel Team-Up. * House of Mystery #200, edited by Joe Orlando. (DC Comics) *'March 4': Charles Biro dies at age 60. April * Marvel Comics launches Marvel Premiere, an anthology series. * With issue #207, DC Comics begins publishing Tarzan, acquired from Gold Key Comics. * With issue #89 (April /May cover-date), DC suspends publishing Green Lantern. May * Wonder Woman #200 (May/June cover date): 52-page giant, "The Beauty Hater," by Denny O'Neil and Dick Giordano. (DC Comics) * Tomahwak, with issue #140 (May/June cover date), canceled by DC. June * Marvel Comics launches Luke Cage, Hero for Hire, which is the debut of the title character. * Thor #200: "The End of the World," by Gerry Conway (pages 1, 21), Stan Lee (pages 2–20), John Buscema, and John Verpoorten. * Action Comics #413: Metamorpho becomes the backup feature. * The Avengers #100: "Whatever Gods There Be," by Roy Thomas and Barry Smith. * The Darkhold, also known as The Book of Sins, is introduced in Marvel Spotlight #4. * Korak, Son of Tarzan, with issue #46, taken over by DC from Gold Key Comics. * With issue #12 (June/July cover date), All-Star Western (vol. 2) changes it name to Weird Western Tales — DC Comics * With issue #5 (June/July cover date), The Sinister House of Secret Love changes its name to Secrets of Sinister House — DC Comics July * After a year-long experimentation with 25-cent, 52-page comics, DC Comics reduces the price of a typical comic to 20 cents, and returns the page count to 36 pages. * Detective Comics #425: Jason Bard replaces Batgirl as the backup feature. * Sgt. Fury #100: "One Hundredth Anniversary," by Gary Friedrich, Dick Ayers, and Mike Esposito. (Marvel Comics) August * The Flash #217: Four months after the cancellation of his own title, Green Lantern begins appearing as a backup feature in The Flash #217 (Aug.-Sept. 1972). * Justice League of America #100: "The Unknown Soldier of Victory!", by Len Wein, Dick Dillin, and Joe Giella. * Forever People, with issue #11, is cancelled by DC. September * House of Secrets #100, edited by Joe Orlando. (DC Comics) * Stan Lee becomes Marvel Comics' publisher; Roy Thomas takes over as Marvel editor-in-chief. October * Date with Debbi, with issue #18 (October /November cover date), is cancelled by DC. * Kamandi, The Last Boy on Earth #1: new series by writer/artist Jack Kirby is launched by DC Comics with an October/November cover date). * New Gods, with issue #11 (October /November cover date), is temporarily cancelled by DC (it is revived with issue #12 in 1977). * Silver Age inker Sid Greene dies at age 66. November *''Girls' Love Stories, with issue #180 (November /December cover-date), cancelled by DC Comics. December *Justice League of America'' #103, Writer Len Wein and artists Dick Dillin and Dick Giordano craft the DC portion of a Metafictional unofficial crossover spanning titles from both major comics companies. The Marvel chapters appear with 1973 cover dates. Each comic featured writers Steve Englehart, Gerry Conway, and Len Wein, as well as Wein's first wife Glynis, interacting with Marvel or DC characters at the Rutland Halloween Parade in Rutland, Vermont. Beginning in Amazing Adventures #16 (by Englehart with art by Bob Brown and Frank McLaughlin), the story continued in Justice League of America #103 (by Wein, Dillin and Giordano), and concluded in Thor #207 (by Conway and penciler John Buscema). [http://www.comics.org/issue/25821/ Amazing Adventures #16 (Jan. 1973)], [http://www.comics.org/issue/25700/ Justice League of America #103 (Dec. 1972)], and [http://www.comics.org/issue/25851/ Thor #207 (Jan. 1973)] at the Grand Comics Database Conventions * Phoenixcon (Phoenix, Arizona) * April 25–28: First American International Congress of Comics (New York City) * May 26–29: EC Fan Addict Convention (Hotel McAlpin, New York City) — official guests include William Gaines, Al Williamson, Wally Wood, George Evans, Harvey Kurtzman, Joe Orlando, and Al FeldsteinAyres, Bruce. "The EC Convention Report," The Vault of Mindless Fellowship #2. (Wildwood Press, Ltd., 1972), pp. 8-10, 28. * June: Multicon (Oklahoma City, Oklahoma) — 2nd occurrence of this show; guests include Will EisnerBeerbohm, Robert. "Comics Dealer Extraordinaire Robert Beerbohm: In His Own Words," Comic-Convention Memories (Jan. 6, 2010). * July 1–5: Comic Art Convention (Statler Hilton Hotel, New York City) — Jack Kirby and Alex Toth guests of honor; other guests include Jim Steranko;"1972 Comic Art Convention Luncheon," The Jack Kirby Collector #8 (Jan. 1996), pp. 12-16. announcement of the 1971 Goethe Awards * July 22–23: Nostalgia '72 (Pick-Congress Hotel, Chicago, Illinois) — first Chicago-area comics and collectibles convention,Beerbohm, Robert. "Update to Comics Dealer Extraordinaire Robert Beerbohm: In His Own Words," Comic-Convention Memories (June 24, 2010). produced by Nancy Warner; c. 2,000 attendeesYates, Ronald. "Nostalgia Show Here a Pageant of the Past," Chicago Tribune (July 23, 1972), p. a14. * August 5–6: Comicon '72 (British Comic Art Convention) (Waverley Hotel, London, England) — 5th annual show, produced by Nick LandauSkinn, Dez. "Early days of UK comics conventions and marts," DezSkinn.com. Accessed Mar. 3, 2013. * August 18–21: San Diego's West Coast Comic Convention (e.g., the third occurrence of what is eventually known as the San Diego Comic-Con) (El Cortez Hotel, San Diego, California) — 900+ attendees; official guests: Bob Clampett, Harry Harrison, Jack Kirby, Katherine Kurtz, Mel Lazarus, Roy Thomas, and Milt Gray * October 19–22: Detroit Triple Fan Fair (Detroit, Michigan) — 7th edition of the convention, program includes "a history of the Detroit Triple Fan Fair"; official guests include Neal Adams, Jim Steranko, Vaughn Bodé, Jeff Jones, Russ Heath, Bud Plant, Dale Manesis, Jerry Bails, and Phil SeulingAyres, Bruce. "Editorials," The Vault of Mindless Fellowship #2 (Wildwood Press, Ltd., 1972). pp. 30-32. * November 24–26: Creation Con II (New York City) — guests of honor: Philip José Farmer and Frank Kelly Freas; other guest: Vaughn Bodé Awards Shazam Awards Presented in 1973 for comics published in 1972: * Best Individual Story: "Dark Genesis", by Len Wein and Berni Wrightson, Swamp Thing #1 (DC Comics) * Best Individual Short Story (Dramatic): "The Demon Within", by John Albano and Jim Aparo, House of Mystery #201 (DC) * Best Writer (Dramatic Division): Len Wein * Best Penciller (Dramatic Division): Berni Wrightson * Best Humor Story: "The Poster Plague", by Steve Skeates and Sergio Aragones, House of Mystery #202 (DC) * Best Inker (Humor Division): Sergio Aragones * Special Award: DC letterer/proofreader Gerda Gattel "for bringing her special warmth to our history" * Superior Achievement by an Individual: Julius Schwartz "for bringing the Shazam Family back into print" First issue by title DC Comics The Demon : Release: August /September Writer/Artist: Jack Kirby. Inker: Mike Royer. Kamandi, The Last Boy On Earth : Release: October /November Writer/Artist: Jack Kirby. Inker: Mike Royer. Supergirl : Release: November. Editor: Dorothy Woolfolk. Swamp Thing : Release: October /November Writer: Len Wein. Artist: Bernie Wrightson. Weird Mystery Tales : Release: July/August Editor: E. Nelson Bridwell. Weird Worlds : Release: September. Editor: Dennis O'Neil. Marvel Comics The Cat : Release: November. Writers: Roy Thomas and Linda Fite. Artists: Marie Severin and Wally Wood. Chamber of Chills : Release: November Writer: Steve Englehart. Editor: Roy Thomas. The Defenders : Release: August. Writer: Steve Englehart. Artists: Sal Buscema and Frank Giacoia. Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze : Release: October. Writers: Roy Thomas (plot) and Steve Englehart (script). Artists: Ross Andru and Jim Mooney. Hero for Hire : Release: June. Writers: Roy Thomas, John Romita, and Archie Goodwin. Artists: George Tuska and Billy Graham. Journey into Mystery (vol. 2) : Release: October. Editor: Roy Thomas. Jungle Action : Release: October. Editor: Roy Thomas. Marvel Premiere : Release: April. Writer: Roy Thomas. Artists: Gil Kane and Dan Adkins. Marvel Team-Up : Release: March. Writer: Roy Thomas. Artists: Ross Andru and Mike Esposito. Marvel Triple Action : Release: February. Reprints early issues of The Avengers and Fantastic Four. The Mighty World of Marvel : Release: October 7 (weekly) by Marvel UK. Night Nurse : Release: November. Writer: Jean Thomas. Artist: Winslow Mortimer. Shanna the She-Devil : Release: September. Writers: Carole Seuling and Steve Gerber. Artists: George Tuska and Vince Colletta. Supernatural Thrillers : Release: December. Writers: Theodore Sturgeon (original story) and Roy Thomas (adaptation). Artists: Marie Severin and Frank Giacoia. The Tomb of Dracula : Release: April. Writer: Gerry Conway. Artist: Gene Colan. Werewolf by Night : Release: September. Writer: Gerry Conway. Artists: Mike Ploog and Frank Chiaramonte. Other publishers Archie at Riverdale High : Release: August by Archie Comics. Captain Paragon : Release: by Paragon Publications. Writer/Artist: Bill Black. Midnight Tales : Release: December by Charlton. Artist: Wayne Howard. Mystery Comics Digest : Release: March by Gold Key Comics. The Rose of Versailles (Berusaiyu no Bara) : Release: May 21 by Margaret magazine (Shueisha). Writer/artist: Riyoko Ikeda. Wimmen's Comix : Release: November by Last Gasp. Initial appearance by character name DC Comics * Anton Arcane, in Swamp Thing #2 (December 1972/January 1973) * Bernadeth, in Mister Miracle #6 (February) * Jim Corrigan, in Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #149 (May) * Destiny, in Weird Mystery Tales #1 * Devilance, in Forever People #11 (August) * Doctor Moon, in Batman #240 (March) * Effron the Sorcerer, in World's Finest Comics #210 (March) * Etrigan the Demon, in The Demon #1 (August) * Forager, in New Gods #9 (August) * Funky Flashman, in Mister Miracle #6 (January /February ) * Gilotina, in Mister Miracle #8 (May) * Human Target, in Action Comics #419 (December) * Jonah Hex, in All-Star Western #10 (February /March ) * Kamandi, in Kamandi: The Last Boy on Earth #1 (October) * Kanto, in Mister Miracle #7 (March /April ) * Lashina, in Mister Miracle #6 (January) * Morgaine le Fey, in The Demon #1 (September) * Mad Harriet, in Mister Miracle #6 (January) * Matthew Cable, in Swamp Thing #1 (October /November ) * Nebula Man, in Justice League of America #100 (August) * Starbreaker, in Justice League of America #96 (February) * Steppenwolf, in New Gods #7 (February) * Stompa, in Mister Miracle #6 (January) * Terra-Man, in Superman #249 (March) * The Un-Men, in Swamp Thing #1 (October /November ) Marvel Comics * Adam Warlock, in Marvel Premiere #1 (April) * Brute (Reed Richards), in Marvel Premiere #2 (May) * Luke Cage, in Luke Cage, Hero for Hire #1 (June) * Diamondback (Willis Stryker), in Luke Cage, Hero for Hire #1 (June) * Dracula, in Tomb of Dracula #1 (April) * Dragon Lord I, in Sub-Mariner #52 (Aug) * Frank Drake, in Tomb of Dracula #1 (April) * Damon Dran, in Daredevil #92 (October) * Elric, in Conan the Barbarian #15 (March) * Kulan Gath, in Conan the Barbarian #14 (February 1972) * Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze), in Marvel Spotlight #5 (August) * Gibbon, in The Amazing Spider-Man #110 (July) * Grand Director, in Captain America #153 (September) * Hammerhead, in The Amazing Spider-Man #113 * Jonas Harrow, in The Amazing Spider-Man #114 (October) * Mister Fear, in The Mighty Thor #200 (June) * Night Nurse, in Night Nurse #1 (November) * Thundra, in Fantastic Four #129 (December) * Tigra, in The Cat #1 (November) * Rachel van Helsing, in Tomb of Dracula #3 (July) * Werewolf by Night, in Marvel Spotlight #2 (February) * Zarathos, in Marvel Spotlight #5 (August) Independent publishers * Captain Paragon, in Captain Paragon #1 (Paragon Publications) * Doctor Spektor, in Mystery Comics Digest #5 (Gold Key Comics, July) * Les Aventures extraordinaires d'Adèle Blanc-Sec, in Pilote magazine #680 References Comics Category:1972 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists